Elen (Ein)
Elen (Ein), along with Reiji, is one of the main characters of the Anime who is forced to become a Phantom assassin and work for Inferno. Appearance Elen has short brown hair and dark brown eyes; in some pictures her hair has a green tint to it. In both the first Phantom of Inferno visual novel and the first anime arc (episodes 1 - 10) her hair is black to warm grey in color. While in her killing intent her eyes turn deathly black. She first wears a yellow sleeveless shirt and a grey skirt. Near the end she wears a long black sleeved shirt and a brown skirt with high socks. Plot Elen’s origin including her original name is somewhat of a mystery. What is known is she was born in Mongolia and somehow ended up in a orphanage in the anime and a brothel that exploited young women in the visual novel game the anime was based off of. The Ova suggested that she had a brother and her village was slaughter by men with machine guns. She was then adopted by Sythe where she had memories removed becoming Ein the assassin Phantom. On a mission to kill a reporter for a mysterious envelope, presumably damaging information on Inferno, Ein first encounter Reiji. After he witnesses Ein assassination of the reporter he becomes Ein's next target. However when Reiji shows his extraordinary instinct and survival skill, Scythe decide to make Reiji an assassin like Ein instead of killing him. Reiji's memories are erased and he is given the name Zwei then trained by Ein on how to become an assassin. Ein and Reiji escaped from the organization and go to a motel, where Reiji gives her a new name, Eren, due to Ein claiming that she has no past, no name or purpose for living on other than assisting Scythe. Reiji disagrees with this, and promises to protect her and make her "a normal girl." meaning that he would take her away from the world of bloodshed that the two had been forced into. The pair are eventually separated and found by Infero, with Eren encountering and following Scythe after he kills her pursuer. Reiji and Ein meet once again on the docks in San Francisco during a shootout between Scythe's men and Inferno's that results in Eren going unconsciousness from blood loss and Reiji believing her to be dead as Scythe escapes with her unresponsive body. A year and a half later, it is discovered that she was the one secretly responsible for the various killings of the Godo Mafia group and the non-lethal interruption during the meeting between the Godo Mafia and Infero. Reiji eventually finds out that Eren was the one responsible for the incedents, and goes to the building in the desert, where the two breifly duel before escaping both Inferno and Scythe by heading south instead of north, crossing the mexican-american border and then going to the philipines. They spend six months there before moving to Japan under the guise of brother and sister, and spend another year and a half as civilans while attending the same high school as Mio before Inferno finds them once more. After the pair work together in defeating the forces of the Godo mafia, the third phantom Inferno sends after them along with the German Sisters, a group of new phantom models that Scythe created in Ein's image, Eren finally kill Scythe while rejecting her past as Ein. Reiji and Eren then travel to Mongolia, where the trail of Eren's past grows cold and both are killed through ambiguous means in the anime, while in the Visual Novel both survive. Relationships Trivia *Ein means 'one' in German but it is Eins written as the number "one" *In the OVA, she is shown to have an older brother, and it is suggested the village where she lived was massacred. *She is called Eren in some subbed versions of the anime, and her name often switches between Eren and Eren in the english dubbing of the anime. In the Visual Novel the anime was based off of and Funimation's subbed version, her name is subbed as Eren. See Also *Eren's Gallery *Reiji & Eren *Reiji & Eren's Gallery Category:Characters